1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automated microarray processing system, and more particularly to a fully automated microarray processing system to automatically perform biochemical reaction of a microarray and to clean the reacted microarray when the biochemical reaction of the microarray is completed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, most of biochemical reaction of a microarray and cleaning process thereof are manually operated. However, the related processes are complicated and time-consuming, thus, costs and working hours cannot be effectively decreased.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,910 discloses an apparatus for automatically hybridizing nucleic acid samples. The apparatus includes a carrier for receiving a DNA microarray, a fluid control module, and a temperature control module for precisely controlling fluid contacting and temperature of the DNA microarray. The pipe of the fluid control module is connected to the carrier, and the surface of the DNA microarray is directly cleaned while the DNA microarray is disposed on the carrier. As such, hybridization signals may be distributed, however, by dead zones of the cleaning liquid.
U.S. Patent No. 2006/0003440 discloses a device and process unit for providing a hybridization chamber to hybridize nucleic acid samples, proteins or tissue sections on a slide. Cleaning process of the slide is performed in the device, however, similar to the above, hybridization signals may be distributed due to dead zones of the cleaning liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,790,651 discloses a hybridization reaction apparatus and hybridization method. A reaction solution or a washing solution is injected with a pump and discharged with a pump into and from a case which accommodates a substrate immobilized with biological substances. That is, the flow of the reaction solution or washing solution received in the case must depend on the power of the pump.